


Трио

by WTFWeightGain2019



Category: Original Work
Genre: D/s, Feeding, Multi, Polyamory, mobility restriction, role humiliation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFWeightGain2019/pseuds/WTFWeightGain2019
Summary: Идеальный союз — это когда все получают то, чего хотят





	Трио

**Author's Note:**

> d/s, полиамория, ограничение подвижности, ролевые унижения, фидинг, стаффинг. Все персонажи, вовлечённые в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Томми ерзал, не то пытаясь устроиться удобнее, не то делая вид, что хочет вырваться из крепкой хватки Дэвида, не то просто потираясь задом об его уже полувставший член. 

— Я сказала, что ты должен сидеть спокойно, — медленно, растягивая каждый звук, проговорила Белла. — Ты же не хочешь меня рассердить?

— Нет, хозяйка, — Томми встряхнул головой так резко, что длинные волосы хлестнули Дэвида по щеке. 

— Хорошо. Я люблю послушных мальчиков. Послушные мальчики всегда получают награду. 

Она наклонилась ближе, погладила Томми по животу, сверху вниз, а потом, опустив руку, обхватила его член и пару раз провела по нему, от основания до головки и обратно, слишком медленно для настоящей дрочки, но так, чтобы это завело сильнее. Этого Дэвид не видел, но знал наверняка: ей нравилось так делать. С ним она проворачивала подобные трюки с первого свидания. 

— Ты по-прежнему бегаешь по утрам? — Белла провела рукой вверх по его животу. Дэвид, не выпуская запястья Томми из рук, надавил ему на поясницу, заставляя прогнуться, так, чтобы и без того торчавшее пузо выпирало сильнее. Почти идеально круглое, упругое, чуть подрагивающее, бледное, похожее на шарик молочного пудинга.

— Нет, хозяйка, — тихо ответил Томми, опуская голову. Смущение в его голосе звучало вполне искренне. Ему нравилось то, что они делали, он кайфовал, по нему было видно, даже до стоп-слова дело доходило редко, с ходу Дэвид мог вспомнить только один случай, и, видит бог, в тот раз Белла действительно перестаралась. Но иногда на Томми все-таки накатывало чувство стыда или что-тотипа того — ему было явно неловко, что он вообще во все это ввязался. Парням вроде него полагается иметь совсем другие вкусы и кончать от других вещей.

И все же вот он, здесь, Дэвид держит его за руки, да так, что точно останутся синяки, а Белла вонзает свои покрытые золотистым лаком острые ногти в его живот, который вряд ли когда-нибудь снова станет идеально плоским.

— Почему? Неужели ты уже настолько растолстел, что не влезаешь в свой спортивный костюм? — Белла легко шлепнула его ладонью по свободно висящему пузу, и Томми снова заерзал. 

— Нет, дело не в этом, хозяйка. 

— А в чем же? Боишься встретить кого-то из старых знакомых, которым придется объяснять, откуда это все взялось? — еще один шлепок. В ответ на него Томми шумно вздохнул. — Как вышло, что мальчик-спортсмен из колледжа, которому, вроде, даже предлагали стать моделью, теперь выглядит так, будто целыми днями только и делает, что набивает свое толстое брюхо? У тебя даже сиськи расти начали.

Белла резко стиснула ногтями его сосок, и Томми охнул, не то от боли, не то от возбуждения.

— Думаю, я стал слишком ленивым для пробежек, — произнес Томми, чуть отдышавшись. 

— В это я верю. Наверняка тебя при любом раскладе хватит от силы на пару кварталов, а потом все равно свернешь в какую-нибудь закусочную и просидишь там до тех пор, пока не поймешь, что с места двинуться не можешь, так объелся.

Это звучало чертовски занятно. Дэвид подумал, что стоит предложить Томми разыграть похожий сценарий, если только того и вправду не слишком смущает возможность столкнуться с кем-нибудь из колледжских приятелей или что-то ещё в этом духе.

— Но Дэйв ведь следит, чтобы ты не ленился, пока меня нет рядом, правда? Дэйв?

— Конечно, — кивнул он, сильнее сжав влажные от пота запястья Томми. — Ежедневные физические упражнения и награды за успехи, как мы с тобой договаривались.

По-хорошему, с физическими упражнениями эта штука связана была чисто на словах. Томми должен был качать пресс, и за каждый раз, когда ему удавалось дотянуться головой до коленей, Дэвид скармливал ему пончик, так что обычно продолжалось это не особенно долго. И заканчивалось всегда одинаково: раскрасневшийся, взмокший Томми лежал на полу, ловя ртом воздух, обеими руками поглаживая возвышающийся куполом сытый живот, а Дэвид опускался на колени рядом, чтобы, как только тот отдышится, заткнуть ему рот членом. Отсос выходил отменный; подолгу держать член во рту, Томми, понятно, не мог, но нужды в это и не было — внутри он весь дрожал, даже пара секунд в его пульсирующей, судорожно сжимающейся глотке была сущим раем. И у него подчистую отсутствовал рвотный рефлекс. Да и вообще его, похоже, никогда не тошнило. Самого Дэвида от подобного наверняка бы вывернуло, еще от одной нагрузки на полный живот, но Томми по его словам даже не мутило.

Пару раз, конечно, он так выматывался, что отсасывать отказывался, и тогда Дэвид просто отдрачивал себе, поглаживая правой рукой пузо тяжело дышащего Томми, слизывающего с губ последние крошки сахарной пудры. Тоже неплохо.

— И что, вся награда досталась ему? Мне кажется, большую часть ты забрал себе, — палец Беллы неожиданно уткнулся в бок Дэвида. Острый ноготь болезненно вонзился в свежий слой мягкого жирка. 

Она не ошиблась, спорить Дэвид не собирался. Если у тебя под рукой каждый день полная коробка пончиков, то трудно не взять оттуда парочку для себя. К тому же Томми все равно не смог бы съесть все, а Дэвид не любил, когда еда пропадает впустую. Так что он позволил себе распорядиться остатками по собственному усмотрению. И, судя по тому, что джинсы стали теснее, немного перебрал. 

Но, черт возьми, это были отличные пончики. А какая-то часть Дэвида точно назвала бы отличной саму возможность плотно закусить сразу после того, как кончил, лежать рядом с симпатичным парнем, чувствуя себя одновременно опустошенным и заполненным.

Вряд ли Белла будет против, если он наберет пару фунтов. Или десяток. Дэвид не такой, как Томми, ему не подходит эта роль, точно так же, как не подходит роль, которую в их отношениях играет Белла — но зато подходит та, которую она сама ему дала: ровно посредине. Не просто хозяин, но больше, чем покорный слуга, выполняющий приказы. 

— По-моему, ты забыл, что тоже должен быть послушным мальчиком, даже когда хозяйка оставляет тебя за главного. 

Дэвид почувствовал, как у него пересыхает в горле. Когда Белла говорила таким тоном, он всегда заводился как мальчишка.

— И я буду наказан? — выдохнул он.

— Разумеется, — Белла подалась вперед, наклонилась к самому его уху, прижимаясь грудью к Томми, снова дразня его. В ответ тот опять заерзал, на этот раз явно намеренно потираясь о Дэвида. Тот на секунду даже задумался, не стоит ли, нарушив еще одно правило, отпустить его запястья, расстегнуть штаны, высвободить мучительно упирающийся в ширинку член, и к черту все. Пусть будет два наказания вместо одного. Может, Белла отшлепает его. Может — заставит есть, пока он не почувствует, что вот-вот лопнет: она уже пару раз так делала, и Дэвид не кайфанул от этого, как кайфует Томми, но свое удовольствие он получил, не поспорить. Что-то забавное в этом было. — Сразу после того, как Томми все-таки получит свою награду.


End file.
